Generation Next
by SoulRyder15
Summary: Nearly eighteen years have past since the defeat of the Red Spiral. After Lok and Sophie disappear in search of their mentors, it's up to their children and companion Jade to save them. Along the way, they are joined with another ally whom Ethan - sixteen year-old son of Lok and Sophie - feels drawn to. BxB Yaoi OCxOC Sophie/Lok & Dante/Zhalia Don't like don't read!
1. Bonds and Beginning

_Me: Hey~ Soul here! There isn't much explanation other than this is all OCs and the adult versions of the main characters/younger characters._

_Anadorra: Hi hi! I'll be helping with this one_

_Reina: So will I -sigh- to a lesser extent though_

_Me: Reina, at least you're of use_

_Reina: But I'll have to control myself more!_

_Me: -glares at Reina-_

* * *

Chapter 1

-Ethan Lambert-

Something is happening. I don't know what, but I'm about to find out. Mom and Dad have been gone for nearly three years already, Jade is being suspicious, and I'm having very strange dreams. Beyond strange, they're downright scary because I feel slight premonition for them, like they're warning me.

My only clues are a chest without a key and a worn journal that's in code. I'm not taking any chances. I'm schooled privately, guarded day and night, and I'm not allowed outside on my own. This is more than overprotective parents, there's something more going on. Especially since Nim is treated the same way despite being only seven years old.

"Don't worry Maxwell, I'll be fine," I grab my messenger bag and head towards the grand hall, disregarding Maxwell's protests.

"Ethan, be reasonable. You shouldn't be outside the house on your own," Maxwell grabs my arm.

I face him. Maxwell LeBlanche has worked with my family since my mother was young. He's technically my legal guardian. Maxwell is probably in his late seventies early eighties, but he has the endurance and health as that of someone in at most their mid-thirties. There's something strange about him besides his physique; he's keeping secrets too.

"I'm just going to Jade's, it isn't like I'm walking into a war," I laugh jokingly. Maxwell's face is sullen, as if my statement had just made things worse. My smile lessens a bit, "Look after Nim, will you?"

_Nim's my entire world. She's also the only one who isn't holding secrets._

I walk through the streets of Venice, throwing greetings at the gondola man and local vendors. Jade lives on the west side of the city in a townhouse. She lives alone because her parents died when she was young. We look after her and support her. She's my best friend and my only friend (curse you homeschooling).

I knock on the door, "Jade! It's me Ethan!"

The door opens and I find my best friend, albit more haggard and panicked than usual.

"Oh! Um...C-come in," Jade walks back in.

"Something up? You seem a bit panicked."

I watch her rush around the room, piling stuff into a half-filled duffel bag, "Yeah, something's up. Something big. But I promised your parents I'd keep you away from all this."

_All what?_

I walked over to her desk to see an open box. It was a small wooden chest, filled with necklaces like the ones my parents wear everyday, "What are these?" I reach out for them.

"No! Don't!"

Too late. My fingers brush against the charms and they begin to glow, as do I, "Hey, what's going on?"

Jade just stares wide-eyed in shock, "But...nobody should be able to bond with so many titans at once! Even Lok -"

_Dad?_

"Sorry, um here you go," I try and give back the little box, only to have Jade press it to my chest.

She shakes her head, "They're your Amulets now. Like it or not, you are one of us."

"'Us'?"

"A Seeker, like me, LeBlanche, Santiago, and your parents," she motions for me to sit down on the bed beside her, "Your parents were legendary Seekers of the Huntik Foundation, an organization that protects the world and hunts down lengendary secrets and titans. They were mentored by top Seekers Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon. Dante and Zhalia vanished on a mission five years ago, and your parents along with their teammate Den Fears left to find them and we haven't had word of them since."

"I knew there was something all of you were hiding from me!"

Jade sighs and gets a look on her face, the look when she's very confused and trying to think it out, "But it's strange. Nobody in Seeker history has ever bonded with as many titans as you just did. Maybe it's because several of them once belonged to your parents. A couple in there belonged to your grandfather, whom you were named after."

"These belonged to my parents?"

"Some of them, others are ones found on missions. Lok and Sophie wanted me to look after them. Protect them. When you touched them, they bonded to you. How? I have no clue. But as a new Seeker, you need training. Unfortunately, we don't have time to find someone so I'll just have to train you as we go." Jade picks up her duffel bag, "Come on, there are some things at your house we need, and we have to get your sister."

_Nim!_

"What's Nim got anything to do with this?"

Jade glares at me, "You and Nim are related to Lord Casterwill, who brought the titans to Earth. Your mother, Sophie, is the leader and Nim is named after Nimue Casterwill."

_So much information so little time._

We head back to my house where we're greeted by Maxwell.

"It's time," Jade tells him with a grim face.

He sighs, "I knew it'd come sooner or later, but must we bring Miss Nimue into this?"

"She's in danger as is, she needs to stay by Ethan's side."

Jade goes upstairs, dragging me with her, up to Nim's room.

We go inside and see Nim sitting by the window reading a book.

"Nim," Jade calls.

She turns to us, "Yes?"

It is only then that I realize one of those amulet things was around Nim's neck.

"We have to go, like now, pack up some things," Jade walks into her room, pulling a suitcase and backpack from under Nim's bed. She then proceeds to go around the room collecting all of the things Nim can't live without along with her clothes and the like.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on here!" I nearly yell.

Jade shoots her signature glare at me, "We're going to go find your parents and find out what is going on with everything."

Without another word, I give in as she dictates everything for me to grab. We then hurry downstairs.

"Master Ethan!" LeBlanche rushes up to me.

"Yes?" I ask with slight confusion.

He places a small-ish object in my palm, "His name is Avian, I've been guarding him until this day for you. Be safe and find everyone."

I nod, opening my palm to see a gold amulet with a wing engraved in a polished emerald-like stone. I turn and look at Jade and little Nim, "It's up to us, guys. I don't know what will happen, but no go backs."

* * *

Me: Finally done! Phew!

Reina: -rolls eyes-

Me: I hope to update more soon! Also, please please please read! and comment!

Until next time! Adieu!


	2. Setting Out and Being Followed

Me: Sorry for the long wait! I've been preoccupied with school and my Quotev stories

Reina: Excuses excuses

Me: Shut up

Reina =P

* * *

One week later

-Ethan Lambert-

Nim, Jade and I are following every lead we get. So far, we have visited Headquarters, where Guggenheim is just as puzzled by how many titans I've bonded with as Jade was. He offered to take Nim in, we didn't accept. She was apparently vital, as I am discovering she is very keen with her powers. Jade says she's just like our mother. I'm like my dad. Right now, we're making way into a deep forest somewhere in Italy, which is where our parents' friends, Dante and Zhalia, went off Huntik Foundation radar.

"Get your head out of the clouds and move, Ethan," Jade scowls.

I sigh as I climb over a fallen tree, "Yes Ma'am," I add an eye roll into the equation, which just pisses Jade off even more.

"Ethan, how much farther?" Nim asks.

I smile, lifting her small body onto my back, "Not much, we'll be camping soon enough," I look to the patches of sun seeping through the trees, watching as day turns to dusk.

"Guys wait!" Jade stops so abruptly that I almost run into her.

"What, is something wrong?" I ask.

Jade glares at me, "Shh!"

I immediately shut up. She seems to be listening for something. But what?

We stand in the same spot, dead silent, for about five minutes. All I can hear is the trees rustling in the breeze.

"Okay," Jade says carefully, "Let's set up camp here, Ethan, go gather us some kindling."

I set Nim down and nod, "Okay," and walk off in the woods.

Beginning to pick up twigs, I stop and listen. A certain rustling. Not the wind. An animal?

"Hm," I mumble to myself before continuing to collect dry kindling. However, gathering did not distract me from the nearby movement, as I kept feeling like I was being watched.

I move further into the forest to gather the wood, using my pocket knife to make marks in the trees on my path so I wouldn't get lost. The forest itself is eerie, so it doesn't help that I have the sneaking suspicion somebody is watching me.

"Is someone there?" I call out, "Jade? Nim? Anybody?"

Nobody replies. No surprise there. I'm probably paranoid.

Turning back, I have to look close at the trees and make an additional mark pointing my direction so I don't go in circles.

I finish gathering kindling and head back to camp, where Nim and Jade have already finished setting up an impromptu campsite.

"Might I ask why we needed Nim anyways?" I ask Jade as I build the fire.

Jade looks at Nim - who's rustling around in the tent - then back to me, "You don't realize how important your family is, do you?"

I shake my head. My family? Important? I get that we're rich, but we still have LeBlanc and other people protecting us.

"You guys are the children of the head of the Casterwill family, the direct ancestors, in fact, of the first Seeker, Lord Casterwill. Your parents are also prized members of the Huntik Foundation, making them prime enemy targets."

"That doesn't answer my question Jade," I say sternly.

Jade sighs, "Nim is at the prime age of being captured or used, she needs to begin learning or at least stay with someone who can protect her and care for her. That's you and me. LeBlanc is capable, however, we may have need to Nim on this mission. She has strong potential for a beginner, you are proof of that, Ethan."

"Me? How am I proof?" I ask in confusion. I just joined the world by accident.

Jade pulls open her bag and pulls out the box from earlier, "These Amulets," she hands the box to me, "now belong to you. I have never once seen so many titans, weak and strong, bond to a Seeker so spontaneously. Your father, Lok, was the same in a way with spells. He bonded with very strong and fickle titans, but it was how fast he tamed them that was impressive."

I stare at the box while my mind tries to compute everything. Amulets. Titans. Spells. Bonding. Seekers. Huntik. Damn this is hurting my head.

"Can we really find my parents with all of this?" I finally ask.

Jade nods, "Yes, it is possible, after all, despite his location, your father found his father while he was still in his early years, however his lead was a journal, we're going off of data and instinct."

My dad in the position Grandpa was in? Oh great...

All of a sudden, Jade sticks her arm in front of me, shushing me when I try to speak. It's that rustling again. She slowly got up and grabbed a decent sized rock, throwing it into the trees where the most noise is sourced.

"Ow!" Someone cries and falls face first on the ground.

A guy, probably my age, with long reddish brown hair and a yellow trench coat.

Without any pause, Jade walks up and pulls the man by his collar, "Who are you? Why have you been following us?"

He looks at her then at Nim, and finally at me. We stare at each other for the longest time before Jade brings his attention back to her.

"Whoa, calm down. My name is Cal."

Jade simply walks up and grabs him by the collar, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you an enemy or ally?"

"Jade!" I shout, "Put him down!"

Jade looks at me like I'm crazy, "Look Ethan, I respect that you think you know what you're doing, but if we're going to find your parents we can't afford to have spies."

"Jade," I say again, with an underlying growl.

She sighs and drops him, like literally drops him.

"Owwwww," the guy - Cal - groans.

I take pity on him, reaching out my hand, "You okay?"

He takes my hand and I pull him up, "I've been through worse."

The three of us return to the campfire, where Nim has been sitting and watching, probably too confused to do anything.

A dead silence ensues for what seems like ages until Cal finally speaks up.

"You said you were looking for your parents, right?"

Nim and I nod.

Cal looks at me with a serious look and a small, sad smile, "I'm looking for mine as well. Are you from the Huntik Foundation?"

"Depends," Jade answers, to **my **question no less, "Are you?"

Cal nods, "I joined the Foundation about three years ago when I was sixteen, following in my parents footsteps in hopes of finding them. Being by myself, the trail went cold very fast so I've just waited and tried to figure out whatever I can."

"Wait, when did your parents disappear?" Jade asks with sudden intrigue, the look on her face indicating that something was clicking.

Cal looks up at the trees in thought, "About five years ago."

_Five years? But that's when..._

Piecing things together quickly, I speak before Jade, "Your last name is Vale, isn't it?

* * *

Me: Once again! Sorry it took so long! Read, Review, LIGHT Criticism if any

Comments are GOLD! Until next time, Adieu'


End file.
